The makers of mobile communication devices, including those of cellular telephones, are increasingly adding functionality to their devices. While there is a trend toward the inclusion of more features and improvements for current features, there is also a trend toward smaller mobile communication devices. As mobile communication device technology has continued to improve, the devices have become increasingly smaller. Therefore, there may be less surface area for placement of user interface components and connectors as manufacturers continue to add features and reduce their products' size.
Cellular telephones typically have a handset form factor configured so that a user holds the device to the ear while it is engaged in operation. A hands-free device, such as a headset that is either in wireless or wired communication with a cellular phone, and/or a wearable cellular telephone, can free a user from the need to hold a handset form factor cellular phone to his or her ear. A headset or a wearable cellular telephone device, however, may be limited in functionally due to limited surface area and interior volume. A wearable hands-free device may be additionally limited by a weight constraint since such a device is typically head worn.